<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visitor from our world by Work</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736403">Visitor from our world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Work/pseuds/Work'>Work</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>visitors [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:16:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Work/pseuds/Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a family is booked to spend a few days in the Button House? Why is their daughter missing and why..can she see them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>visitors [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visitor from our world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part one of a visitor kind of series where I want to see how the Ghosts react and interact with visitors to the Button House. Sorry if it's boring but I just wanted some lovely light hapiness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started when Alison, the fiend, had casually informed them that the house had now become a hotel or a B&amp;B at least.</p><p>This, of course, outraged the ghosts. The Captain and Pat were outraged that this was just sprung on them as well as the fact they were curious who would want to come there. They didn't even want to be here and they were ghosts!</p><p>"Please, Mrs. Alison. Why?" Thomas pleaded but Alison just angrily remarked that SHE owned the house now and she could do what she liked. Some ghosts objected to this but Alison dismissed them and told them they better get use to it, it's done. No going back. Visitors where coming.<br/>And like Alison said....</p><p>It wasn't long before they had visitors.</p><p>Infact it only took a week before a family drove up and into the driveway of the house.</p><p>The Captain and Kitty had taken to the ground to inspect the visitors as they entered. <br/>Captain scowled at the way Kitty was not taking this at all seriously, more excited at the prospect of new friends but he couldn't help admit the curiosity of himself as well. It's not often he-The house he means, got new faces to inspect. </p><p>"Go there. What about there? Look, there! THERE!" The wife or mother shouted as her husband drove in, a tired look on his and the rest of the family's face. The Captain couldn't help but feel sorry for them. He'd known many like the family, hard working but tired, all of them. </p><p>"Oh look! They have two children!" Kitty commented as they got out, two parents and two children. One tall and wide, a boy with messy ginger hair and the other thin and short, a girl with short hair.</p><p>The Captain nodded but took his time inspecting the father and boy, they weren't fit for the army but sure looked like fine chaps. He nodded as they passed, he may not like it but they didn't look to disruptive.</p><p>At least that's what he assumed before the daughter followed behind them, carrying two large cases and a smaller on on her back, accidently knocked the door with a case.<br/>The Captain winced, maybe his judgement was too hasty.</p><p>.</p><p>"As I said before, four invaders, two females and two males. A father, mother, son and daughter." The Captain explained, giving the ghosts that had gathered in the ballroom the rundown. He was gripping his swagger stick tightly behind his back, resisting the urge to bounce on his heels.</p><p>"Yes but what do they look like man?" Julian kept asking, The Captain confused why he insists on asking but is about to answer before Pat interrupts.</p><p>"Actually, how and where are they?" Pat asks and the Captain stops to think. He considers how he had seen the son and father march up to their rooms, the mother talk with Alison and Mike and the daughter...</p><p>"I believe they are all fine except the daughter, she's unaccounted for..." The Captain explains, glancing out the window slightly at the thought of a enemy hidden in his territory. </p><p>The Captain's answer makes the ghosts nervous, it's not often he lets people invade the house and not keep a close eye on them. </p><p>"Shoulds we finds 'er?" Mary breaks the silence with an unsure voice as she knits her fingers together near her chest.</p><p>The other ghosts think before the Captain shakes his heads and straightens his posture, tucking the swagger stick under his arm, making the ghosts look at him.</p><p>"Let's go." He orders and starts marching. The ghosts, some grumbling still, follow him.</p><p>They search the house but find her sat on a seat back in the ballroom. Captain grumbles under his breath and hangs back as Pat and Thomas pass him, Julian a few steps behind as he straightens his tie, as if that would help him achieve what he wants.<br/>She must have entered when they left. How...<br/>Captain struggles for a word but gets distracted as the girl places a piece of paper on the seat next to her as she took out a small guitar and started playing it.</p><p>This got all of the ghosts attention and they slowly began to focus on the music.</p><p>The daughter smiled, ignoring the ghosts as they entered. Not ignoring but not noticing them as..they're ghosts.<br/>She kept playing that wonderful tune on what looked to be a tiny guitar to Thomas.</p><p>Just as the last ghost, bar Humphrey as he couldn't find his body, entered she started muttering the words, strumming carelessly along in a relaxed tune.</p><p>"One day I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me." She mostly said, not singing but smiling sadly as she focused on her music.</p><p>The Captain had to admit she was good. He never had time for music in his time, at least not when the war was on but this tune seemed nice, it was relaxing and he could feel the grip on his stick loose a small inch. A smile tugging at his face from where he stood, looking over the ghosts.</p><p>Thomas sat beside the girl and looked at her hands dance across the strings, the other hand strumming in a rhythmic and continuous way.<br/>He found it amazing. Such a young girl and yet able to produce such beautiful music.</p><p>"Where troubles melt like lemon drops high above the chim-i-ney tops is where you'll find me." The girl continues, getting into the swing as she added flare by bringing feeling to her words, something that made Thomas' poetic heart sing. This was a lady who knew art.</p><p>Kitty looked up at the girl, wondering if maybe, just maybe the song was for her. She wished it was but knew it wasn't so. But she still imagined it, another person singing just for her, friends, sisters.</p><p>"Somewhere over the rainbow-" The girl sings now, messing up her strumming and missing a chord making both her and the ghosts pull a face but she slowly picks the tune up again and carries on, a little shaky but still just having fun, smiling.</p><p>"She truly is a master of the...miniature lute." Thomas comments and a few mumble.</p><p>"It's called a Ukulele actually Thomas." Pat explains and Thomas hums, his eyes fixed more on the girl than the scout leader.</p><p>Sighing Pat looks back at the girl again, wondering if she's ever been taught the uke at school or in camp maybe? She couldn't have just picked it up. Pat hopes she's a scout or the female equivalent.</p><p>"Why do you think she's playing it?" Kitty asks, watching as the song continues. The uke itself is nice, simple and brown but it sounds sad Kitty thinks.</p><p>The ghosts mutter amongst themselves as the beat changes and the girl sings about seeing a colourful world.</p><p>"The colours of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky are also on the faces of people passing by." The girl smiles and muses, finally looking up from her hands, strumming the strings and at the room of, invisible to her, ghosts. She seems happy.<br/>Kitty smiles back at her as she messes up her strumming again but the girl just carries on, making up her own until she finds the beat again and Kitty sees, though not intentional, the girl smile back at her. As if the words are for her.</p><p>"Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me." The girl repeats as Kitty spaces in again. Kitty bops her head along slightly, mimicking the girl as she bounced to keep the beat.</p><p>As the girl finishes Kitty stands up and claps, making all the ghosts jump, "Well done! That was wonderful! Again! Again!"</p><p>"Now, now Kitty. You know she can't see or hear us." The Captain reminds the young ghosts, making her shoulders droop a little but a smile still remain on her face as she watches the young girl place her uke slightly to one side and breath.</p><p>"It was nice though..." Pat comments and Thomas hums, he likes artists and this lady has just proven she is one. Oh if only she could see him. And was dead and a ghost like him...</p><p>"Girl make mini wooden thing sound good." Robin agrees with Pat they think. He seems to agree at least, pointing and bouncing slightly.</p><p>"Maybe we can get Alison to request a song for us...Do you think she knows songs?" Pat muses and Thomas almost gasps outload at the idea, he does slightly cough a bit in trying to contain his gasp. Imagine that! This lady playing his music! She really is perfect!</p><p>"Would make it a lot easier if she would see us or hear us." Julian reminds them and they shake their heads, muttering about scorn, hope, invaders, witches, mini wood trees and many more.</p><p>"Would make it easier if I didn't actually." Julian hears the girl mutter as his back is to her. This makes him stop and call for 'shush'.</p><p>"She said something. She..I think she responded." Julian explains much to the Captain's denial.</p><p>"Give it up man. Look, she can't see us." The Captain argues as he marches towards the girl, Julian moving out of the way and looks like he's going to walk straight through her, making the girl shuffle back a bit. This makes the soldier lower his brow.</p><p>"Umm...yeah...I can see you..." The girl quietly comments sheepishly, leading to a chain reaction of the ghosts turning quickly to her before shouting their questions.</p><p>They only come to silence when the Captain shouts above them all.</p><p>"Order! Now, we must address the first problem first!" He shouts before looking directly at the girl, pointing his swagger stick at her, "How can you see us?"</p><p>The girl keeps a light hold of her instrument before gathering her strength to answer, "umm...well...My mum had an accident with a car where she got run over and..."</p><p>Pat notices how she struggles with the words, looking slightly away from them as she answers, fiddling with the strings of her uke and offers a sympathetic glance. She reminds him of him thinking of his death.</p><p>"I was in the car when it happened and...I didn't take it well...I tried to kill myself to..maybe join her as she died but..I failed. My mum didn't die in the end but she should have, she was very lucky not to. Collar bone crushed, multiple ribs broken, blood in both her lungs and so much more. Lucky to have survived..." The girl shakily finishes, fiddling more rapidly with the strings and trailing off.</p><p>The ghosts silently watch for a few seconds and most look sadly at the girl. So young and yet so tragic already. They understand how death feels and...they wouldn't want to wish it on anyone.</p><p>"Nice song." Julian comments, breaking the tensity that has gathered in the air as he often does. Sometimes the ghosts are glad to have Julian. Sometimes.</p><p>The girl laughs awkwardly, looking up at him. She takes a moment to compose herself, brushing the compliment off as she retorts, "Nice shirt."</p><p>This makes Julian huff a little, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He thinks he likes this girl.</p><p>Thomas, perhaps unhappy with the attention Julian is getting from the girl, sits back down next to her.</p><p>"Fair lady-I-umm..." Thomas starts but realizes he has nothing to talk about, the girl turning to look at him casually before realizing he's way to close and their noses are two or maybe one and a half inches from touching.</p><p>"Would you do me the honor of dining with me and possibly-" Thomas starts again and the bemused girl hold up her hand to signal stop, moving away from the ghost poet slightly.</p><p>"Forgive me sir but you don't even know my name." The girl jests, mimicking Thomas' fancy speech. Unfortunately Thomas does not notice this and gasps dramatically, bringing a hand to his chest.</p><p>"How brash of me. What is your name fair maiden?"</p><p>The girl smiles at his dramatics and answers, "Cassandra. Cas for short and for people I like." </p><p>She smiles at all the ghosts before awkwardly placing her instrument back in it's case, "You really though it was okay?"</p><p>"More than okay!" Thomas immediately states and the girl rolls her eyes, love-sick fool eager to please. She looks towards the other with her brow raised.</p><p>"It was better than any of us can do." Pat comments and Cassandra hums, agreeing. </p><p>"So Cas, what else can you do?" Julian asks while licking his lips, making the young girl a little uncomfortable. Julian is happy to have someone living's full attention so he doesn't notice the major creepy vibes he's living off. </p><p>"You can just call me Cassandra." Cas comments with a grimace before continuing, "Well, nothing else. I might go and-" </p><p>The girl looks around, her eyes mostly focused on Julian and then Thomas as she catches herself before continuing, "Umm..actually I don't even know your names. What are they?"</p><p>"I'm Kitty, that's Thomas, Pat, The Captain, Julian, Mary, Fanny, Robin and I'm Kitty!" Kitty excitedly jumps at the opportunity to talk and the girl nods along, following where she points to find each ghost.</p><p>"Cool..." Cassandra mutters before picking up her uke case, I'm just going to go now. Need a little while to...clear my head. I'll meet you back here in-" Cassandra looks down at her wrist, a watched on it, "five twenty five to thirty?" </p><p>The girl asks as if the ghosts have anything better to do, missing the slightly approving glances of three ghosts. They all nod as she looks at them before heading out or at least they all try to.</p><p>"Captain!" Cassandra calls after the military ghost, making him stop as he brings up the tail of the ghosts brigade, "Could you...stay for a second. I have something to ask."</p><p>Cassandra doesn't miss the open-mouthed expression of the regency poet as he gets lightly guided out of the room by Pat, she silently thanks the lightly weird looking scout leader before addressing the soldier who has walked towards her.</p><p>"Now, I don't think you should be DEMANDING anything off me considering-" The Captain starts his speech, keeping his defenses up, she is an unknown after all in his house but he pauses when he notices her slightly raised hand. </p><p>It puzzles him, why the girl would put her hand up light a pupil in school but nevertheless he nods at her, giving her silent permission to speak.</p><p>"I just wanted to ask you for a really big favor..." The girl starts and upon seeing no objection, continues, "I'm going to have a..shower now and I was wondering-since you seem to be the leader or able to control the others at least..could you-you don't have to but I was just asking because I don't want to smell too bad and I don't exactly feel safe-not that you make me unsafe but in general?"</p><p>The Captain contains a bemused laugh as Cas finishes her speech and tucks his stick behind him, hands gripped around it, "It would give me something to do at least."</p><p>Cassandra jumps on the balls of her feet before taking a step to hug him, stopping after a single step as she remembers he's a ghost and a stranger. She settles with a respectful not, "Thank you sir. I won't be long, just follow me and stand outside the door, please?"</p><p>.</p><p>The captain does as told, trying his best not to focus on the fact he's stood outside of a bathroom where a young girl is showering, afraid of spying ghosts. He's happy when she starts singing to fill the silence, it's muffled to him but it still fills the void. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Julian happens to ask as he walks up to the Captain, noticing him standing awkwardly and becoming curious.</p><p>"Keeping you and Thomas away." The Captain states bluntly, prompting Julian away, only to be met with a outraged and ranting Thomas a few minutes later. He sighs, he should have realized the politician would want to stir the pot and would immediately tell Thomas.</p><p>"How dare you sir!" Thomas rants and Captain's grip on his stick tightens, getting ready to fight if need be.</p><p>"It is my duty to make sure no ghosts enter and look at the girl while she is showering and changing." The Captain explains as he glares down at the young poet. He may be young but this woman is younger, far to young for him despite his arguments. </p><p>Thankfully before it can get worse the aforementioned girl steps out of the bathroom, immediately stopping as she sees she's about to walk into the Captain. </p><p>"Sorry, I just needed a little space.2 She apologizes lightly to Thomas as she rubs her eyes and then looks at the silent captain, "Sorry to make you do that Captain, shall we get moving to the living room?"</p><p>"Ballroom." He comments but follows the girl as she walks to the ballroom, followed by Thomas as a small trail of water follows as well. This amuses the old ghost.</p><p>"Hi everyone. So what do you want me to do now I'm listening?" Cas asks as she sees all the ghosts enter or at least she assumes these are all the ghosts. </p><p>They immediately start listing everything and talking over each other before the Captain shouts and let's Pat say they should all form a organized line, leading to a stamped that could make cows jealous. </p><p>"You only get one request and if you have more just go to the back of the line again, okay?" Pat explains for the third time as they start their talk with another living person.</p><p>"Hi." Kitty says waving and squeals with excitement as the girl waves back, nervous and a little confused as the ghost used her turn on that simple exchange, watching her go to the back of the line.</p><p>"How you go 'ping, ping, ping pon, ping'?" Robin asks and it takes a while for Cassandra to understand he's talking about her uke. </p><p>"Oh! I just put my hands over the stretched strings made out of nylon, a bit like  rubber, and they make a sound depending on where you put your hand and if you press them against something and where. I can show you later but that's the best I can describe it."</p><p>The questions, conversations and requests only get weirder from there. They range from playing more music, using Cas' phone to show new songs and videos, doing a few duck and rolls, handstands and jumping jacks to simply talking about her views on the word. Eventually they finish up with the Captain asking her play a waltz. </p><p>Cas raised a brow at this and huffed before walking off and away from the ghosts, a smirk on her face as she left them alone and more than a little confused. </p><p>She returned a few seconds later though but with a bigger case, "Sorry, though a uke wasn't going to cut it for a waltz. veryone partner up and I'll try not to mess this up." Cas explains as she sets the case down and casually asks them to pair up, absently waving Thomas off as she states she's not a ghost so touching her is impossible even if she is could dance. </p><p>The ghosts generally pair off, Awkwardly Thomas joins Kitty, Julian joins Pat, Mary joins Robin and the Captain joins Fanny. If he's honest he thinks he's the only one besides Kitty and Pat she's be okay to dance with so he dances with her.</p><p>"Ready?" Cassandra asks, finally looking up to see some very nervous and reluctant ghost faces before giggling and starting her waltz. She doesn't strum as much this time, more picking starting of careful and slow.</p><p>It's nice over all, reminds the Captain of the good old days where he would dance and think, switching partners mid-dance and ending up having to help a lady back to her seat.</p><p>This dance went similar but with less tensity after a while, more at the beginning but less after a while when the ghosts relaxed a little, even Lady Button couldn't keep a straight face. That at least was until Cas called out, "AND SWITCH!" hurriedly as she messed up her chord but quickly corrected herself.</p><p>The ghosts panicked a little before switching awkwardly. Fanny with Julian, Captain with Thomas, Mary with Kitty and Pat with Robin. It's a little scary but they smile as they hear Kitty laugh, Mary joining in. It's quite a funny thing, seeing ghosts dance a waltz and switch partners but it's fun and relaxing.</p><p>It can't last forever though and the waltz ends, Cas' hands stinging slightly. Captain ends up with Pat, Thomas with Mary, Fanny with Kitty and Robin with Julian. </p><p>Cas says goodnight, yawning before leaving the room to sleep in her rented room, telling them if they need anything to shout at her or something.</p><p>"She's quite nice." The Captain comments as the other ghosts hum in agreement, too tired to comment on him taking back his words about the 'invaders' at the beginning of the day, instead focusing on the uncommon peace that came from someone listening to them and them doing something as well.</p><p>.</p><p>It would not last though and the next day they found the girl leaving, a small written note delivered and read to them as she left by Alison.</p><p>"She wrote, 'Thank you all for your time. You were all great. If you need something, if Alison or any of you need anything don't fail to try and find or contact me. I will hopefully come back to visit  but keep up the good and safe ghosting. Good luck. P.S: Captain, thank you and here's a token of my gratitude for everything you've done.' and she attached-She seems to have left you a music box, I don't know how or why she got it but it could explain why the gate had bits of metal bend down as if someone tried to climb it this morning." Alison explains and puts the letter down, letting the ghosts read it if they wanted before reaching in her pocket and taking out a music box just slightly smaller than her palm, letting it play a beautiful but sad sounding march waltz. (Most waltz's are a bit like marches or are marches but ehh.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>